I Really, Really Wish I Could Quit You
by AvaRosier
Summary: Derek and Lydia find themselves handcuffed together on a bed, in a hotel room. It's the first time they've really talked to one other since they broke up years ago, and it's about time they've had it out. Written for Dydia Ship week day one: stuck together.


"Don't stop! I'm almost there!"

"Come on, _come on_."

"Harder!"

Derek Hale's entire body tensed as he strained with all his might, eyes flashing crimson and teeth lengthening into fangs, before he collapsed on top of the half-clothed body of Lydia Martin.

"Did it work?" Lydia panted from underneath him, trying to ignore how nice it felt to have Derek's heavy weight pressing her down into the mattress.

"The fuck do you think?" he snarled down at her, rattling the manacles around his wrists in frustration.

"Well, excuse me if I can barely see anything except your hairy armpit, Mr. Alpha Werewolf. All I have to go on is my puny human hearing," she intoned primly. "If you can't use your super strength to free us, you might as well roll us back over now so I don't suffocate."

Above her, he rolled his eyes. "Don't tempt me."

Lydia bit back a retort. This was hardly a situation she wanted to be in. She'd picked up a tip on an ancient bestiary that contained more broad knowledge about werewolves and other supernatural beings than that sad excuse in Chris Argent's posession. Since it was in New Orleans, she hopped on a flight down south from New Haven, glad it was at least spring break and she didn't have anything pressing that couldn't wait until she got back.

That was before Derek Hale had been storming into her hotel room in the Garden District and demanding to know what the hell she had been doing there. She'd been in the middle of taking her top off to get ready for bed, and the bastard hadn't even had the decency to turn around and leave right then to wait until she was finished. They'd yelled at one other, that much Lydia could remember. Then...then, it was like a haze had come over them and she must've fallen unconscious.

And awoken on top of Derek Hale, the two of them chained to the headboard. Derek's ankles were manacled and restrained as well, but hers were free. Whoever had attacked them must have been a sorcerer of some sort, because the Alpha currently on top of her right now couldn't access his usual strength to just break the headboard off and free them.

Thunder boomed outside, and the wind howled as a storm battered the windows of the hotel room. Derek rolled them back around so that she was returned to her original position atop him. Lydia wriggled about as she tried to find a more comfortable spot, only to freeze at the hardness thickening against her inner thigh.

"Sorry…just ignore it," he groaned, his breath puffing through the strands of her hair.

"Well, sweetie," she purred, staring down into his dazed eyes, "I think you'll remember just how difficult it was to ignore that."

"Don't remind me," and with that the polite atmosphere they'd almost had going dissipated. Lydia braced her weight on her hands so she could push herself up into a semi-sitting position. Nevermind how that made her pencil skirt bunch up around her hips.

"Why the hell not? As I recall, you didn't want to forget us- you were practically proposing to me then!"

"And as I recall, you didn't want to stay around."

"I was eighteen! In the space of two years I watched my friends act like they had been taken over by pod people, I was attacked by your deranged uncle, _possessed_ by him, and then I had little choice but to deal with all that _furry shit_! A couple of barely illegal rolls in the hay were not enough to convince me that it was my special fate to stick around the state after graduation."

"Tell me how you feel, why don't you?" He bit out, and she really hated the way his pale green eyes turned flinty and that mouth of his was compressed into a thin line. She had never wanted to hurt him, but it seemed it was all she did.

Lydia groaned with frustration and some of the tension seeped out of her body and she seemed to collapse bonelessly on top of him. Forehead lolling against his shoulder, she murmurred into the very same grey tank top that had starred in many of her fantasies about him over the years.

"I didn't have a choice then, I needed to do the things I wanted- to go to Yale, have the stupidly cliched college experiences, and practically take over the Mathematics department like I had been planning on before I walked out onto the lacrosse field that night," she explained, voice hitching with emotion. "I _needed_ to do those things, and figure out how to be myself, and then, _then_ I could really make a choice. Don't you get that?"

Her body rose and fell with his sigh. "I did understand, Lydia. I just don't understand why you're getting involved with all this '_furry shit_' again."

Lydia jerked her body back upwards, crawling upwards until she was practically straddling his shoulders so she could sit completely upright. Her thighs were inches from his face. "Lydia?" Derek murmurred in confusion, and for a moment, she could remember standing before him in the abandoned subway station with a pocketful of ground aconite. Flipping her hair over her shoulder as best as she could without the use of her hands, she only gave him a succinct reply:

"Because I wanted to."

With that, she leaned over and was able to reach the back of her head with her fingers. Rifling around a bit, she was rewarded by the give of her half up-do and she sat back up, triumphantly holding a bobby pin in her fingers.

"God, Lydia," Derek begged brokenly. It was then she remembered he would be able to smell her burgeoning arousal as well as have a spectacular view of the emerald green satin bra and panty set she was sporting.

"Recalling how much you couldn't resist this, either?" she teased.

"Move up a few more inches, and I'll show you," he challenged, smirking up at her with a hint of fang.

Lydia supressed a shudder. "Not yet, I'm going to pick this lock and save your cute, furry ass."

It took her about forty seconds before she heard the clink and the handcuffs opened on one wrist. Less than twenty seconds for the other to fall away. Lydia certainly didn't need to worry about removing the chain of her cuffs from around the headboard, especially since it would require her to bend forward a few more inches. But she did it anyway.

Her body felt heavy and heady with heat and she could feel the warmth of his breath on the wet material of her panties. And then he reached out with his tongue and licked along the seam behind the material. She shuddered and dimly, she registered the sound of her handcuffs clattering behind the wrought-iron headboard onto the floor. Clutching the top of the headboard, she clung to it for dear life and swiveled her hips back and forth against Derek's face.

She was throbbing, and desperate to come. And it was _Derek;_ she missed him. Reaching down, Lydia tugged aside the soaked material, leaving herself open to his next assault. Derek groaned underneath her- she could feel the vibration of his adulation against the hood of her clitoris.

"Derek, please!" she begged him.

His tongue, warm and wet, reached as deep inside her as it could before he moved a scant inch higher and closed his mouth over her clit.

She jerked at the direct sensation, moaning noisily as she tried to outlast the furious tongue-lashing he was now giving her. She had been so turned on already, she didn't last long. Lydia wailed out loud as her orgasm burst forth onto his tongue and she keened breathily as he wrung every last spasm from her before she flung herself away from his mouth.

A while later, Lydia wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she was curled up on top of him, chest to chest, her thighs carelessly slung over his. He was still hard underneath her hip. She would to help him out, in just a minute...as soon as she could think again. Lydia usually prided herself on keeping strict control over herself- having had her sanity ripped apart by Peter Hale had cranked her controlling tendencies upwards for years. It was only in the time that she had been away from her hometown that she'd finally became more open with being who she was and not hiding her intellect. Letting go, being intimate with people, showing them the bits of herself (the good and the bad) that she usually kept under tight control, all that was new.

So, she ended up babbling a bit as she stroked a hand over the underside of one bicep, fingers ducking underneath the material to tease the skin underneath.

"I don't regret leaving Beacon Hills, but I did regret leaving you. I thought maybe we'd be able to do a long-distance relationship, but in hindsight maybe that would be even worse. What if the distance drove a wedge between the two of us and we had a bad breakup and even after I graduated and was ready to live closer to Beacon Hills again, we couldn't move past all the horrible things we'd screamed into the phone at each other?"

One sentence in particular stood out to Derek. "When you graduated and were ready to live near Beacon Hills?"

"Yes, I have plans. I figured we could be Co-Alphas and build a network with other packs to keep abreast of hunters, and meanwhile I'd be finishing my Ph.D down at Stanford- it's a four hour drive, you know? And then-"

He didn't let her continue, he raised one wrist higher on the bed to give his other arm more room to move, and wrapped it around her head to pull her down to his face. He kissed her deeply, slanting his mouth over hers. They kissed long and hard; if she bit down on his lip, he bit down on hers. But he was quick to offer his tongue a salve over the mark, and no sooner had she moaned than he licked along the seam of her lips, asking to be let inside. Lydia parted her lips to him and Derek was reacquainting his tongue with the roof of her mouth.

When she lifted her head away, gasping to bring some oxygen back into her lungs, Derek bent his head to leave wet, open mouthed kisses along the soft and smooth column of her neck.

"Yessss," she whined. Derek could feel her thighs tightening around his hips and the heat of her rutting against his abdomen through the shirt.

"Who do you belong to, Derek?" she asked him, staring intensely into his eyes.

"Nobody! I'm the _Alpha_!" he groaned, head falling back to the mattress in frustration. Too late, he realized he had just left his neck bared to her. His little she-wolf pounced, grasping his hair in one hand and keeping his head bent backwards. For as hard as a grip as she had on his hair, she just placed soft, butterfly kisses along the scruffy skin from the base of his throat to his Adam's apple, and finally along the line of his jaw.

"Who do you belong to?" she coaxed once again, her breath puffing against the sensitive whorls of his ear. Derek gave in, he always gave in when she had him like this.

"You. I belong to you."

Lydia purred against his cheek, "And I belong to you, now."

Before she could bite down on his neck, the way his wolf was begging her to, there was a loud rattle as the manacles around Derek's wrists fell away, freeing him. They both froze and it was Lydia who raised her head and closed her eyes in realization.

"I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and guess that Stiles has been tinkering around with magic and making friends with the local neighborhood witches."

"Yes, probably. Don't worry, I'll make sure his throat is properly ripped out. With my teeth."

"And that this whole ridiculous situation was a sham devised by your pack to get us back together."

"Oh, they're _my_ pack now?" He asked challengingly. Lydia ignored him and raised herself above him, scooting her bottom lower until she was exactly where Derek had been wishing she was. He hissed and his hips bucked underneath hers. Reaching behind her back, she unsnapped her bra and flung it over the side of the bed. Lightning flared outside the window, followed by a deep roll of thunder the shook the walls. Lydia grinned down at her supplicant Alpha.

"Well, I move that since there is no imminent danger, we postpone any acts of vengeance until after you give me many orgasms." He didn't even hesitate.

"I can second that motion."


End file.
